Web analytics systems and methods gather data about web site usage, for presentation to system users. A leading web analytics provider is Omniture, Inc., of Orem, Utah, the owner of the present invention. Omniture provides web analytics technology under its mark SiteCatalyst™. Information about Omniture and other web analytics providers, and about related technology and concepts, is readily available online, e.g., through the Google® search engine. Some related concepts are also identified by U.S. trademark application Ser. No. 78232138 for the mark SITECATALYST, in a description of services reading as follows:                Market research; conducting online market research surveys relating to customer and employee satisfaction and attitude, and organizational climate or effectiveness; preparing business reports electronically relating to customer and employee satisfaction and attitude, organizational climate or effectiveness, and the use of web sites; collection, reporting, analysis and integration of data related to the use of websites and the effectiveness of marketing campaigns; computerized database management; licensing of computer software (class 35);        Computer services, namely, consultation services related to web sites; computer and website diagnostic services; tracking, analyzing, evaluating and advising others regarding website design, implementation, usability, functioning, performance, and optimization; performance monitoring services, website diagnostic services; managing and optimizing website performance and the effectiveness of online marketing campaigns; technical support, namely, monitoring network systems (class 42).        
Other related concepts will be known or apparent through other sources, not least of which are references such as those of record in the present patent application.